Do with me as you wish
by pirateANDelf
Summary: The party ended not long ago and Roderich felt exhausted. He thought he was simply going to go to bed like any other night. He didn't expect to find a late birthday present waiting for him. AustriaxSwiss


Austria x Switzerland

Summary: The party ended not long ago and Roderich felt exhausted. He thought he was simply going to go to bed like any other night. He didn't expect to find a late birthday present waiting for him.

Rated: M (for sexual content) this fic contains male/male pairing, so it you don't like that…. simply don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own axis powers Hetalia. So I guess I just have to keep writing this disclaimer…..*sigh*

Author Note: This fic was inspired by a cosplay picture that was made by one of my favorite people on deviant art ^^ see for yourself and you'll get an idea of what this fic will be like. LOL! ^^ link here... .com/#/d31k4n5

ENJOY!

….

It was the night of Roderich's birthday celebration, and the last person had just left the party, having ended about twenty minutes ago. Roderich bid them farewell and closed the door lightly.

"Well that was a pleasant evening" Roderich said to himself sighing contently as he played back the last few hours in his head.

Everything had gone splendidly, from the food that had been served to all the guests having a good time. Gilbert had tried to make a scene half way through the party along with Francis, but both Ludwig and Elizabeta had taken care of the situation before anything could happen, thankfully.

The gifts that had been given to him were also something that stuck out in his mind. Everyone seemed to have picked out very generous gifts, that Roderich was sure to thank them for later.

Even though Roderich enjoyed everything that had happened during his party, there was one thing that saddened him a bit.

Vash had been rather distant the whole time the he had been at the party as if he was on edge about something. Vash had kept to himself most of the evening, and when Roderich had approached him to ask him to dance Vash had quickly made up an excuse and ran to a different part of the room.

This behavior was strange for Vash, especially since the two of them had been seeing each other for the past six months. Vash had been coming over for dinner a lot during that time. After about three months of being together Vash had started to stay over at Roderich's house more often than not. Though Vash had said he was not ready to go as far as having sex with Roderich yet, that didn't stop them from cuddling with each other and sleeping together. Roderich was ok with this. As long as he got to hold Vash close to him, he was happy. But he did hope that someday Vash would be ready to go to the next stage.

Roderich sighed. He had hoped that Vash was going to stay tonight as well. He reasoned with himself that Vash must have something very troubling on his mind and just needed to be left alone for a while. Roderich would go over to Vash's house tomorrow and check on him. Until then, Roderich felt exhausted and wanted to get some rest.

Roderich opened his bed room door without bothering to turn on the lights. He began to unbutton his dress coat and pulled it off, laying it neatly over one of the arm chairs in the room. He then began to unbutton this white collared shirt.

"You sure do take your time don't you…." said a soft voice from the other side of the room.

Roderich gasped and turned in the direction that the voice had come from. The light of the moon was streaming in from all the windows, allowing Roderich to see the outline of a person laying his bed. Roderich wasn't sure, but the voice had sounded like it belonged to Vash.

"Vash… is that you…?" Roderich questioned as his heart leapt at the thought of Vash being there.

"Well…why don't you turn on the light…and see for yourself…" Vash said, in what sounded like an awkward attempt at being seductive.

To confirm his question, Roderich flipped on the light. The sight he saw before him was not what he had expected to see.

Roderich's jaw dropped. There, lying on his bed was Vash wearing nothing but an Austrian flag draped across his body lying in a position that made Vash look very inviting.

Roderich was unable to move. Was this really happening? This seemed too much like a dream. This was just too good to be true. Was Vash really here in front of him like this?

Roderich shook his head, trying to make sense of the situation. As temping of a scene this was to him, he still didn't understand why Vash would be in the kind of position. This didn't seem like something Vash would want to do or even consider doing. When Roderich had brought up the subject of sex the first time they shared a bed together, Vash became uneasily flustered at the thought of it and had changed the subject on the spot.

"Vash….what is all this? What are you…"

"Happy birthday….Roderich…." Vash interrupted.

Roderich's eyes widened when he at the thought and reality of what Vash meant by that.

'Was…was Vash…is this his present to me?' Roderich thought, as he walked over to the bed and looked down at the gorgeous Swiss man that was before him.

"Did you do this for…me Vash?" Roderich question lightly, knowing that these simple questions might irritate Vash if Roderich kept asking them.

"I'm here for you…" Vash said a bit timidly, obviously very nervous about what he was doing. Vash averted his eyes few times but brought them back to look at Roderich, hoping that he didn't look pathetic in the aristocrat's eyes.

"This is my gift to you…I'm ready now…" Vash said as he looked up into Roderich's eyes with shy longing.

Roderich sat on the bed and leaned a bit toward forward, giving Vash a serious questioning look. "Vash…are you sure you really want this? Roderich asked.

He was worried that Vash could possibly be forcing himself in order to please Roderich. Roderich wanted Vash to enjoy it, not feel obligated to please him.

Vash sat up to get closer to Roderich, the flag sliding down in the process, showing Vash's beautifully lean and toned upper body. The more Roderich looked, the more he had to hold himself from taking Vash on the spot.

"I've had long enough time to think about this…so…yes…I do want…to be with you…like this" Vash answered, looking straight into Roderich's eyes to let Roderich know that he was serious about this himself.

Roderich took a few moments to look at Vash and wait to see if Vash would change his mind. He then smiled and took hold of Vash's shoulders, lowering him back down to the bed as he himself crawled on top of him.

"You didn't have to do this….but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it…I'm glad that you find yourself ready for this." Roderich said as he looked down at Vash lovingly, leaning his forehead forward in order to touch Vash's.

Roderich knew that this must have taken a lot for Vash to bring himself to do this. Especially going as far too almost mark himself for Roderich by bearing the Austrian flag over his body. Vash didn't like being owned by anyone, but this obviously meant Vash loved Roderich enough to do it. Roderich was going to let Vash know that he loved his courage as well as everything about what this gift meant.

"Well then…do something about it…I'm yours…" Vash said anxiously, wanting this just as much as Roderich.

Roderich took the invitation full on and connected his lips to Vash's in a heated kiss. Roderich tongue didn't waste anytime either as it dove into Vash's mouth, starting a war between his tongue and Vash's.

Vash took advantage of their closeness and pulled off Roderich's shirt the rest of the way, throwing it cross the room loving the soft feel of Roderich's skin. Once that was done, Vash began to tug at Roderich's pants getting them to be around Roderich's ankles, leaving Roderich only in his purple boxers.

Kicking off his dress pants from his ankles, Roderich broke away from their heated kiss for a moment to look at Vash, noticing that Vash was still only being covered by the Austrian flag. That needed to be changed. Roderich brought his hand down and slid the flag off revealing Vash's body fully. Roderich reached over to place the flag over the bed post to be neatly out of the way, returning his gaze back to marvel at Vash in all his natural glory.

"You….you are so perfect." Roderich breathed as he went down and hungrily trailed kisses and bites down Vash body. Vash responded by tossing his head to the side and breathe a bit faster.

"…don't say...that….I'm not…perfect…" Vash said irritatingly as he breathed sharply at the feathery kisses he was receiving.

Roderich didn't reply except with a look that clearly said to stop being modest. Vash's face heated up more as he look at Roderich as he turned his head bringing his hand up to force Roderich's head back down to continue with the sweet kisses he had been applying before, which Roderich was more than happy to do.

Vash submitted to the attention that Roderich was giving to him without any fuss, even with the fact that he was naked beneath Roderich now. Roderich couldn't have been happier with this arrangement.

Roderich then got an idea of something he wanted to try with Vash before he went further with this. Sitting up a bit, he started to trail his fingers lightly along Vash's waist as well as his outer and inner thighs. He ended up getting an immediate response. He felt Vash's body begin to quiver all over as well as his face scrunching up in frustration.

"Hey…hey! Stop that…you…stop playing with me." Vash muttered, squirming at the teasing touches Roderich was applying to Vash's body.

Roderich smiled at the tone of Vash's voice. The word cute certainly described it well enough. Vash wouldn't want to hear that though.

"But you said I could do what I wanted…that you were my gift…" Roderich said, teasingly throwing Vash's words back at him.

"Yeah…but…you…ahhh!" Vash gasped as Roderich feathery touches went lower, going up and down the inner part of his thigh.

"You're…a lot crueler than I thought…you could be…" Vash said obviously trying to be miffed at Roderich only to sound quite pouty.

"Well maybe this is the perfect time to show you more of what I'm capable of." Roderich said with a smirk as he began nibbling on Vash's neck.

A few minutes past as Roderich continued to leave kisses and bite all over Vash's body when Vash grabbed Roderich's wrist causing Roderich to look up at Vash. With the look Vash was giving him, Roderich could tell that Vash was pleading with him to stop what he was doing and move further.

Roderich smiled and nodded, bringing his hand up to run through Vash hair as if to assure him that he would move to the next stage of their love making.

Sitting up a bit from his place over Vash, Roderich brought his hand down to Vash's entrance and slowly inserted one finger, watching Vash's face in order to see if it may be too painful. As expected, Vash's eyes went wide and he began making sound that made it clear that he was uncomfortable at the moment. Roderich continued to sooth Vash with his other hand running through Vash hair while his other hand slowly continued to loosen Vash little by little.

Not before long, Roderich had added two more fingers and was successful in loosen Vash up sufficiently for what would come next. Vash began to relax more and whimpered out Roderich's name when suddenly he shuddered the moment Roderich hit something with in him. Vash gave a higher pitchedmoan (more than he would consider right for a man) at the feeling and press back automatically.

"I…what was…?" Vash asked breathlessly.

"It appears I found it." Is Roderich said, not answering Vash's question.

Roderich slid his fingers out of Vash and took off his boxers that had been still on. Now completely nude, Roderich lowered himself on top of Vash, positioning himself at Vash's entrance, Roderich cupped both sides of Vash's face and looked at him lovingly.

"Are you ready?" Roderich asked softly, willing to wait.

With a somewhat glazed over look in his eye, Vash nodded slowly.

Without another word, Roderich slowly pushed past Vash's entrance and he groaned at the tightness. Vash's eyes widened at the feeling of Roderich inside him and called out while clamping his eyes shut. He hadn't been prepared for the pain that came with the entry and took hold of the sheets in a death grip.

Roderich kissed Vash's forehead and murmured comforting words to calm him.

Little by little Vash's features relaxed as he nodded for Roderich to start moving. Roderich started at a slow pace in order for it. Vash brought his hands to Roderich's shoulders, bracing himself as he arched up into Roderich, wanting more.

Roderich complied immediately. Quickening his thrusts, he leaned down to Vash's neck leaving marks while saying muffled words of adoration.

Vash moved his neck slightly so Roderich could have easier access. Wrapping his legs around Roderich's waist he started to thrust back as best as he could since the pleasure was more or less making his brain shut down.

"Aah...h-harder…please." Vash panted his nails digging slightly into Roderich's back.

With every thrust, Roderich hit the spot inside Vash that made his eyes more glazed over and have him pant out Roderich's name.

"Roderich…I…I can't…" Vash gasped, as he couldn't get enough air to finish his statement as he got closer to his climax and began tightening around Roderich member.

Roderich felt he was approaching his end as well and took hold of Vash's hips, getting a better grip as he gave five good thrusts before the end had come.

Vash arched his back and came as he shouted Roderich's name to the ceiling tightening around Roderich's member in the process.

The extra pressure around Roderich member took him over the edge releasing his seed within Vash as he rode out his very satisfying orgasm.

Roderich fell forward but caught himself on his elbow; his face inches away from Vash's face. Still breathing in gasps, Roderich leaned his forehead down to Vash's, looking down into Vash's foggy eyes. Vash gasped to get hold of his breath as well. Once they both calmed they said nothing, but continued to look at each other. Vash was the first to break the silence.

"Well…was I alright?" Vash asked diverting hid gaze, embarrassed that he had asked a question such as that.

Roderich smiled down at Vash and tilted his chin up to look at him again.

"You were wonderful Vash." Roderich said sincerely, giving Vash two quick kisses before continuing. "You have given me something that no one else will ever experience with you. I will treasure this night….thank you this wonderful gift."

Vash hid his face in Roderich chest, hiding his blushing face, cuddling up to him to get comfortable.

"This doesn't….have to be the only time though…" Vash mumbled, starting to drift off to sleep from the exhaustion of their prior activity.

"Of course…you're right…." Roderich whispered, kissing Vash lightly once more, glad that Vash was all for continuing their relationship in this manner.

When he came up, he notice Vash had drifted to sleep. Vash held a peaceful content expression that warmed Roderich's heart.

The fact that this had been originally a gift just for Roderich was not true now. In truth it was just as much a special gift for Vash as it is for Roderich. Vash obviously wanted this for a long time now, but had just been too nervous to be able to go through with it too soon. It made Roderich happy that he got to be the one to share this with Vash.

Roderich pulled Vash closer into his embrace and pulled the soft covers of the bed over them both.

'Perhaps next time I will drape myself with his flag.' Roderich thought before falling asleep himself.


End file.
